Paperweight
by EmmaLovesWriting
Summary: "I'm like a paperweight; without paper to hold, I'm nothing. You're my paper, Fabian."


_**Omg, I haven't posted anything in like, forever! In all honesty, I didn't really think I was going to continue with fanfiction, but then I got this idea and yeah, I wrote it. This could be the last thing I ever post, I'm not really sure, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy! **_

_**DISCLAIMER; I don't own HOA.**_

* * *

**Laundry folded on the table, dishes drying in the rack by the sink, papers strewn about the kitchen; all obvious signs that she'd been there. There was even the faint scent of her sweet perfume. She, however, was no where to be found. It was like a movie. One of those sad ones where the girl leaves the boy because she found someone else, or maybe because something's happened and she doesn't want to hurt him. But, Nina...no, she wouldn't do that to him. She'd probably just gone over to Amber's for the night or something. Yes, that must be it.**

**However, once Fabian had set his briefcase down by the door, taken off his shoes, and started the short walk from the kitchen to the bedroom, he knew something was up. All of her stuff, including the few paintings she'd hung up, the scented candles she had bought during the winter, her various pairs of shoes, even her clothes, were gone. The only thing she seemed to leave behind was the scrapbook she'd made - of them, of course - that sat on the mantle above the fireplace. **_**Their scrapbook. **_**The one that held all of the ticket stubs and photobooth pictures, notes they'd written to each other, everything. It sat, as it always did, leaning against the sharp tan wood, illuminated by the sun, beckoning Fabian towards it.**

_**Answers. I know. If you don't look, you'll never know. **_

_**Fabian…**_

**But he didn't look. **

**For months it sat there, gathering dust, reminding Fabian of it everytime he walked by, as normally the pages would shutter or the tiny piece of silver paper tucked into the top would catch the light and momentarily blind him. Still, he didn't dare look at it. He didn't want to know why she'd left, why she didn't call or at even text him, saying at least a quick goodbye. **

**Maybe it was because he was scared. Scared that it'd say he didn't give her enough, or she'd found someone better. He knew there were better lovers out there, but no one could ever love her as much as he did. That he knew for a fact. Or, maybe it was because he just didn't care. She was gone, without barely leaving a trace that she'd ever been there before.**

* * *

**A year later, Nina's name was all but that. A name, Sure, it stung a bit when someone would mention her, or even when something reminded him of her, but overall, he'd managedto live life normally. And then one day Nina found her way back to London and into Fabian's arms, because even though he was upset with her for ever leaving him, he'd take her back in a heartbeat.**

**The next morning, they found themselves tucked up in Fabian's bed, just like they had been the morning she'd left. He hadn't asked why she'd left or even what she'd done for the past year, and he really didn't plan on it. That was her business, because as long as she was back in his arms, he was okay. It was peaceful once again, silent almost, until Nina broke it.**

"**Fabian?" She'd whispered, her voice as soft and sweet as it always had been.**

"**Yeah, love?" He'd asked, rubbing the back of her hand softly. She had a slight smile on her face, enjoying the feeling of him holding her once again. **

"**Did you ever read it?" Her voice had a questioning tone to it, but he was sure she already knew the answer. He sighed, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. **

"**I didn't." He muttered, slightly ashamed and slightly scared of what she'd say. Instead of asking why, like he thought she would, she crawled out of his arms and made her way over to the fireplace, where she reached up and grabbed the scrapbook from the mantle. As she'd gotten back into bed, he gave her a questioning look. **

"**I want you to read it." She smiled, handing it to him. After noticing his apprehensive expression, she finished her thought, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad."**

**He sighed and opened the book, a puff of dust spreading into the air. After a slight cough, he flipped to the back and slid the sheet of folded notebook paper out of the small, convenient paper pocket. After giving her one last nervous look and her giving him one more reassuring nod, he set the book down and unfolded the paper. **

"**Fabian, **

**Words can't explain how much it hurts me to have to do this, but something's telling me that it's the right thing to do. Instead of trying to explain to you why I've decided this is the best, I'll leave you with this...**

**I'm like a paperweight; without paper to hold, I'm nothing. You're my paper. **

**But sometimes paperweights need to take some time and see if they can make it without their paper. I secretly hope I can't and find my way back to you, but no one knows what the future holds. **

**All my love, **

**Nina" **

**And although Fabian was still quite confused as to why she would leave in the first place, he took her back as if she'd never left and they lived a happily ever after. They don't happen for everyone, but for Nina and Fabian, well, I guess they just got lucky.**

_A/N; If you couldn't tell, I got a bit of writers block and just rushed the ending, but I always do that, so you should be kinda used to it by now, I guess. _

_Anyway, I hope you all are doing wonderful :) _

_Thank you oh so much for reading! - Em x_


End file.
